Portable pitching mounds of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,028 are comprised of a concave arcuate shell of Fiberglas material or the like. One of the principal shortcomings of these pitching mounds is that they provide at times insufficient traction for the pitcher, particularly when the pitcher is wearing steel cleats. In any event, these prior art devices do not adequately simulate the texture of a conventional earthen pitching mound.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a prefabricated pitching mound that will have traction and footing characteristics of a conventional earthern mound.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable pitching mound of Fiberglas material or the like which has one or more earthen-filled receptacles in the principal traction areas to stimulate footing conditions of a conventional earthen mound.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.